Episode 8
Summary Agni notices Leez's look of sadness and disappointment, and his insight on her reveals an older Leez wearing a black cloak and a gold bracelet, holding a sword, and facing countless suras as she fights to "protect this name". The insight ends, and he again sees a highly disappointed Leez who pleads for the mushrooms. Agni decides to give them to her, asking why she is crying. She pushes off the question, and when the vendor puts up a fuss about the damage Leez caused, Agni first requests another ten mushroom skewers, then repairs the display with a bit of fire while pretending to be a magician casting the recovery spell hoti asvins. Leez recognizes the spell as the one that Asha used to heal her, and wonders why there was fire this time. Agni makes up a story that his trendy outfit has fire effects. At the Magicians Guild, Asha requests two A-rank rooms, but the green-haired woman she negotiates with shows signs of jealousy once she hears that Asha has a young girl as a companion. The General Manager looks on with worry as the woman stomps up the stairs with a case and a saw. Just outside the temple walls, as Agni and Leez finish their meal, he asks her again why she is crying. When she denies she was crying, she chokes on the last mushroom, so Agni gives her his bottle of curry soda that he was saving for later, and she chugs the entire contents. She then blames the tears on her choking, but Agni tells her that it is her tears that she is choking down. He assures her that it would be okay to let her feelings out. She begins to cry, all the while blaming it on the mushroom. Agni then tells her that the best thing to do while depressed is to take your mind off the suffering by having fun. Asha returns to the mushroom seller's location, where everything is now closed, and is unamused that Leez did not stay put. At the temple, Brilith sits alone on the floor with her head down, leaning against a wall. 1-08 fake hoti asvins.png|faker 1-08 Ruche the creeper.png|creeper 1-08 Leez finally cries.png|weeper 1-08 Brilith waits.png|anger Currygom's comment You shouldn't go around following strangers just because they offer you food. Afterword (pic 1: Agni) ■ Agni enjoys everything he eats without exception. (Leez is the same way.) He can drink a curry-flavored soda as if it's delicious. But it's different to "burn" things rather than digest them. He doesn't go to the toilet... (pic 2: Atera at night) ■ The city is very bright, even at night. There are lights (???) which float over the streets instead of streetlights. (I don't draw the lights every time. Please excuse their omission... haha) There's a moon, too, but I don't draw it. The reason for that is... it's a long explanation, so I'll make a separate post about it later. (pic 3: starstruck Ruche) ■ In this scene, the black nameplate originally had a name on it, but then I thought that it would be better for it to say just "counter". While I was still considering it, I nodded off to sleep. I later woke up, didn't write anything in, and submitted the images. hehehehehehehe It's fine since her name doesn't need to appear yet. It'll be shown when the time comes. Agni, who's a main character, still hasn't been named in the webtoon yet, so as for the name of a supporting character... Additionally, that character is a quarter (a human with 25% sura blood) so she lives twice as long as a pure-blood human and she's twice as old as she appears. ■ Agni doesn't use magic. He simply lied about hoti asvins. ■ Is Agni's source of income a little suspicious? Sometimes he goes out into the city and makes repairs (?!) like he did today, and gets rewarded for it. (Agni doesn't demand payment, but people often want to thank him and just give him money.) He eats a lot of food with that money, and also gives money to the poor, and that's how he lives. If only Brilith would give him delicious treats, then the god wouldn't have to get a part-time job... but sadly, Brilith doesn't give him any food. ■ Leez is drawn too beautifully... I didn't want to lie anymore... so her nose is running a bit which is more realistic. (sticker: evil laugh) Notes * We see more to this particular insight in a later episode. * When pretending to cast a spell for recovery, Agni says Visnu at first, then switches to Asvins. Spoiler: Visnu was originally the strongest deity for the Resurrection attribute, but he disappeared during the N0 Cataclysm. * Ruche mentions that it has been three years since she last saw Asha. Spoiler: In fact, Asha had disappeared three years ago. The reason for her disappearance is revealed much later. * Ruche asks Asha if her new partner is hot. She likes people with a gorgeous face, regardless of gender. * When Leez is eating with Agni, there is a small advertisement from the Atera Public Academy of Magic offering scholarships and providing dormitories. The printed volumes, which contain extra scenes, reveal that Haas Lehn took up on the offer, and his brother Kaz Lehn could stay with him. We later see them among other Academy students. References